


Second Chances

by PurpleReine



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Do over - Freeform, Eugene is a little mysterious, F/M, First Date, Modern AU, Remember Sunday AU, They skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Rapunzel decides to give Eugene a second chance and go on a proper date with him. Who knows, maybe there's something behind this mysterious man.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugeneismyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to @eugeneismyqueen for her Birthday! Everyone go read her stories theyre amazing! As well as go follow her tumblr! 
> 
> This is a Remember Sunday AU. One of her favorite Zach Levi movies. So I decided to write the skating scene.

It was simply a do-over first date. That’s all. According to Cassandra, she wouldn’t have even given the guy a second chance if it were her. But then again, that’s why Cass can be seen as a prude. No matter how many times Cass tried to talk her out of it, Rapunzel was determined to give this guy a second chance. 

“I don’t get it Raps,” Cass asked as Rapunzel was getting ready, “First, he forgets about your date, then he somehow forgot how you looked? I mean, was it pitch black in that library or something? He actually thought I looked like someone who would be interested in him.”

“Cass,” Rapunzel came out of the restroom wearing a purple skater dress with black leggings and boots, giving her roommate a twirl, “He said that he got busy with work or something like that, and that it completely slipped his mind until his friend reminded him. I mean, that’s what happens when you work too hard.”

“Alright, I’ll give him that,” Cass nodded with approval of the outfit, “But he thought I was you when he showed up here. Which by the way, how on earth did he find our address? I highly doubt you would really be that naïve to give strangers our address like that.”

“That, I cannot give you an answer to,” she replied before checking her time, “I’m heading out now. Will you be okay tonight?”

“Don’t mind me Raps,” Cass rolled her eyes, “I don’t need a babysitter. Where is he taking you?”

That question stopped Rapunzel in her tracks and looked at Cassandra with a guilty look. 

“You don’t know, do you?” she guessed with a sigh, “Rapunzel, you can’t do things like that. What if he’s a serial killer or kidnaps you and asks for a ransom!”

“Then it’s a good thing you have the money, huh?” Rapunzel snapped but quickly regretted her words, “I uh, I’ll text you when I get there.”

She left before Cassandra could even recover from the blow. 

…

As Rapunzel was walking to their meeting location, she thought back over Cassandra’s words. How did this Eugene guy completely forget about their date? Was he really busy as he said he was and it just slipped his mind? Or he decided maybe he wasn’t interested in her after all and just stood her up? The last one didn’t make sense since he actually showed up to her apartment and profoundly apologized to her, especially since he thought she was Cassandra when she opened the door for him. 

From the look on Cass' face, Rapunzel thought that she was just going to dismiss Eugene and not even tell her he came looking for her. Luckily Rapunzel had just arrived as he was apologizing to Cass. Once he apologized to the real Rapunzel, and somehow convinced her to give him a second chance, she agreed to take a walk with him and listened to his excuse. 

“So you just got off work?” Rapunzel had asked, breaking the silence during their awkward walk.

“Uh, sorta?” Eugene replied, placing his hands in his pockets, “I had just gotten home and was actually getting dinner started when my buddy, Lance, called me to ask what I had planned for us.”

“I see,” she replied then stopped in her tracks when she noticed Eugene had stopped walking. 

“Um, Rapunzel,” he had said, “I really do apologize. I understand if you don’t want to, but would you like to do a do-over date on Sunday?”

She quietly stared at him for the longest. Rapunzel knew she was making this Eugene person nervous by not answering him. She really was considering saying no to a do-over. In fact, she knew she should just say no. With her luck, he was probably one of those who would “get-her-in-bed-and-disappear-in-the-morning” type of guy.

But there was something mysterious about him. Regardless of his roguish charms, there were some hidden sentiments within his aura. So Rapunzel said whatever a simple smitten girl would say. 

“Yes.” 

…

Rapunzel has this tendency to beat the clock. For some reason, she has to be early to whatever appointment she may have that day. Usually arriving at least at least 15 minutes early to her destination. So when she showed up to the coffee shop they agreed to meet up at, she was surprised to see Eugene sitting down sipping from a to-go cup. 

As soon as he made eye-contact with her, Rapunzel’s knees felt a little weak. The way the sun ray hit his eyes made the golden shades stand out even more. 

Eugene quickly stood up and walked over to her. 

“Hello, Rapunzel,” he nervously greeted, “You found the place alright?”

“Hi,” she breathed, “Yeah, this is the route I normally take to work-- Wait a minute. How long have you been waiting?”

She noticed how he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, catching herself wishing they were hers instead. Rapunzel quickly shook that thought away. She will not fall for him like that. Especially after how he stood her up two nights ago. 

“Uh, about fifteen minutes or so,” he blushed, “I-I wanted to make up for Friday.”

They stood quietly for a moment while Rapunzel pushed a stray of hair behind her ear and Eugene awkwardly put his hands in his jean pockets. He then looked up and remembered something. 

“Would you like something to drink before heading out?” He gestured towards the counter. 

“Heading out?” she tilted her head in confusion, “We’re not staying?”

“No,” he shook his head and threw out his now empty cup, “I actually have something planned out.”

“Really?” that piqued Rapunzel’s interest, “In that case, let’s go!”

Eugene chuckled and led her outside the building. Rapunzel realized that they were walking away from the parking lot. 

“We’re walking?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Oh yeah,” he replied and pointed down the block, “It’s only a few blocks down. I figured we’d walk there. It’ll give us a chance for a small warm up.”

What does a small warm up mean? It was Spring and the sun was shining. Sure there was a small nice breeze, but not enough to warm up for. 

As they walked down the sidewalk, they were talking about their childhoods. Weirdly enough, Rapunzel noticed that they hardly spoke about their adulthoods. She only knew that he had a Bachelor’s in English, and a Master’s in Library Sciences. He mentioned his deceased parents, who had passed away when he was 17 in a car accident, and how his only family is his best friend, Lance. 

“How long have you been working at the library for?” Rapunzel asked, “I’m there almost every other day studying, but I’ve never seen you before.” 

“Yeah,” Eugene nodded, “I’ve been there for 2 years already. But normally I’m just working behind the scenes. I don’t normally tend the front desk.”

What a coincidence, the one day Rapunzel needed to borrow a charger for her laptop, was the same day Eugene happened to tend the front desk. 

She continued walking when she no longer felt his presence. Rapunzel stopped and looked back at him where Eugene was standing in front of a building smiling smugly at her. He really needs to stop doing that, stopping without warning. 

“We’re here,” he pointed to the building. 

Rapunzel’s eyes widened when she read the sign. 

…

“Corona Skate Palace,” Rapunzel read the sign before turning to Eugene, “We’re going to-- skate?”

“That’s what it says, yes.” He nodded, “I used to come here with Lance when we were younger. In fact, he was the one who mentioned I should bring you here.”

After walking in and getting their skates on, Eugene noticed how nervous Rapunzel got. She looked like she was arguing with herself as she took her time to put on each skate. Maybe this was a bad idea. Should he say something? Of course Lance would suggest this idea. Normally Eugene would rather take a girl out on a picnic or something, but he really wanted to make it up to her. 

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “I just um— don’t you think I’m a little overdressed for this?”

As soon as she stood, her dress twirled against her knees. Before Eugene could appreciate her beauty, she took a step and almost lost her balance. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist with one hand and her waist by the other.

“Careful! Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she let out a nervous giggle, “Sorry.”

Eugene guided her to the rink and opened the small door for her. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

She nodded and carefully walked into the rink while she held tightly to his arm. Eugene then grabbed both her hands and slowly led her towards the center of the rink. 

“You’ve never skated before.” He guessed. 

“I tried, once.” She replied as she looked down to her feet, “I was four and my father bought me my very first pair of skates. As soon as I got them on, I took my first step and fell back down.”

“Did you—?”

“No,” she shook her head, “After the cry fest, I took them off and hid them in a bush. Never tried again.”

“You poor thing.” Eugene tried his hardest not to smile or else he would laugh.

“Go ahead and laugh.”

“No, no,” he chuckled, “It’s not funny, it’s quite adorable. But here.”

Eugene managed to take Rapunzel around the whole lap. Within the lap, she managed to lose her balance three times.

“Why don’t we get a snack or something?” She suggested. 

Eugene agreed and they settled for some pizza and sodas. They were both silent as they ate. Although it wasn’t an awakened silence, Rapunzel took this time to really study him. 

She noticed that he was barely touching his food, and instead was more focused on the receipt for the food. Maybe he didn’t like his slice? Or maybe he was nervous about starting up a conversation. Rapunzel wondered if he even dated often. Eugene was so concentrated on the receipt that it made her feel anxious for no reason. Maybe he realized she wasn’t as interesting as he thought and wanted to leave. 

“There!” He said, causing Rapunzel to jump in her seat, “Sorry, I was hit with some inspiration and wanted to get it out of the way. But, here.” 

He presented her with an origami of a chameleon. 

“Earlier you mentioned that you used to have one.”

By earlier, he meant Friday and Rapunzel’s jaw dropped. She didn’t expect him to remember that. They had walked past a pet store and she noticed a chameleon and quietly mentioned that she used to have one. 

“You remembered.” 

“I do listen,” he smirked and took a bite of his pizza, “I know it’s not that good, and I could make you a new and bigger one later. Of course it would be green, but yeah.” 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, “Thank you.” 

They both quietly stared at each other. Eugene noticed her cheeks giving out a light blush and had the urge to gently caress his hand along her cheek. He also noticed how soft her lips looked and felt the need to taste them. Before he could even do any of those, Eugene stood up and offered her his hand.

“One last round?” He asked, “What do you say?” 

Rapunzel looked up at him from behind her lashe. If only Eugene could squeal in delight. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

“Alright,” she said as she took his hand, “One last round.”

He slowly guided her back into the rink and felt Rapunzel lock her legs.

“Come on Sunshine,” he gently pulled her in by the waist and hand, “I don’t bite.”

“I look ridiculous.” 

“Look around Rapunzel,” he said, “No one cares.”

He was right, besides her, there were other people that were having trouble as well.

“Just follow my feet,” he held her tighter, “Left, right, left and right. That’s it! She can be taught!”

He felt her slip and quickly propped her up.

“Yeah, but it’s these turns.” She laughed.

Eugene carefully guided her around the turn, but it was as if her natural instincts kicked in and let go of Eugene.

“I’m doing it!” She exclaimed, “I’m doing it!”

“I see that!” He caught up to her, “Look at that turn! What a master.”

As Rapunzel continued to get the hang of skating, Eugene managed to slip into dancing along to the music they were playing. This causes her to also try dancing along with him. 

She realized this was the most she had laughed in ages and wondered if it was the skating or the company. Either way, she was hoping for another date with this man.

…

After their time roller skating, the duo were back on the sidewalk walking to who knows where. They had stopped for some ice cream and continued walking. 

“What made you decide in English? Let alone Library Sciences?” Rapunzel asked.

“I was always an avid reader,” Eugene answered and licked his ice cream, “I used to write stories too but never got them published. And once I graduated, I knew I didn’t want to teach English, so I decided to go for my masters and hopefully become a librarian.” 

“Is it fun?” She asked, “Being a librarian, I mean.”

“Oh yes, totally,” he smirked, “Lots of shelving and ordering and reading.”

“But why are you never in the front?” 

Before she could receive any response, once again Rapunzel noticed he had stopped walking and faced a building.

“This is where I live.” 

Oh great, she walked him home. Normally it’s the guy that walks the girl home. But then again, Rapunzel didn’t think it would be a good idea to bring him around her place with Cassandra ready to attack him. 

She suddenly felt a little disappointed. She was having such an amazing time that she didn’t want the date to end just yet. Unless—

“Can I go in?” She whispered softly. 

She noticed him suddenly getting very nervous. He ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip.

“Or not,” she said, “You don’t have to.”

“No, no, come on in.” Eugene grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. 

Rapunzel didn’t know what to expect once she entered his apartment, but she shouldn’t have been surprised. Of course he would have a couple bookshelves around. While she looked at his books, he put some music on at a low volume.

“Would you like some wine?” He asked, “Unless you don’t drink. I have non alcohol drinks as well.”

“Wine is fine, thank you.”

He poured two glasses of wine and they sat on the couch. 

“I had fun today,” she said, trying to make conversation, “Thank you for that.” 

“You’re welcome,” he took a sip, “So, Art major, huh?”

“Yeah,” she giggled, “I’ve always had a thing for art and I hope I could work in an art gallery or even the museum.” 

“I’ve been thinking of maybe purchasing an art piece for that wall there.” He pointed to the bare wall between the two bookcases, “What do you think?”

Rapunzel studied the wall and took a sip of her glass. 

“I think a piece would fit perfectly there,” she said, “If you want, I actually know a gallery that’s happening next Sunday, would you like to go?” 

Maybe it was the wine, or the music. Heck it was the whole apartment, but Rapunzel suddenly felt warm and seemed to have inched closer to Euegen. 

Whereas Eugene had also felt the warmth and placed his glass down. He noticed her blush return and this time he wasn’t going to chicken out. He gently brought his palm against her cheek and ran this thumb against her blush. Rapunzel immediately leaned into his palm and let out a soft sigh. He took the hint and slowly leaned in. 

Eugene barely brushed his lips on hers before he felt her glass slip out of her hand. He quickly got it without breaking their lips and placed it on the table.

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

And that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have never watched the movie, GO WATCH IT!!!! ITS SO GOOD!!!! Alexis Bledel also stars in it!
> 
> Anyways, Until next time!


End file.
